AL FINAL
by Brisa02
Summary: El torneo de shamanes ya terminó, hubo un Shaman King pero un nuevo mal amenaza con destruir la armonía en que viven Yoh y sus amigos. YohxAnnaxHao y otras parejas ) [capitulo 5 ::todo se complica más:: dejen reviews please! aunq sea 1 TT]
1. Lluvia

Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste [es mi idea original 


	2. Y tu quien eres?

Capitulo 2. Y tu quien eres? o.O

DESPUES DE QUE ANNA SE QUEMO LA MANO............

YOH: Vaya, creo que tienes razon Anna no es nada grave ji,ji,ji

ANNA: Te lo dije, lo que pasa es que eres un exagerado

YOH: ?Lo crees?

ANNA: Ya, olvidalo vas a querer té o no

YOH: Si

ANNA: Pues entonces sirvetelo

YOH:

DESPUES DE QUE YOH SE SIRVIO SU TE SALIO JUNTO CON ANNA DE LA COCINA Y SE DIRIGIAN A LA SALA PERO.........

YOH: Anna, esperame

ANNA: Pues camina mas rapido

YOH: (Viendo que Anna no se dirigia a la sala) ?A donde vas?

ANNA: Voy a salir un momento a tomar aire fresco a la entrada de la casa, casi ya no llueve

YOH: (Se quedó parado detras de Anna un poco confundido)

ANNA: (De espaldas) ?Vas a venir o no?

YOH: Si, si ya voy Annita, no te enojes

CUANDO ANNA E YOH YA SE HABIAN SALIDO..........

ANNA: Parece que ya está anocheciendo y...........

YOH: Pero que tranquilidad se siente, ver caer la lluvia es muy confortante (Yoh decia esto mientras tomaba un poco de té y se sentaba al lado de Anna)

ANNA: Creo que tienes razon, pero......

YOH: (Volteando a ver a Anna) ?Pero qué?

ANNA: ?No hueles ese aroma?

YOH: (Oliendo por todas partes) ?Que aroma?

ANNA: Ese aroma, el aroma de la tierra mojada por la lluvia, ?no sientes que te da tranquilidad?

YOH: Tienes razon

(DESPUES DE ESTE COMENTARIO AMBOS SE QUEDARON CALLADOS CONTEMPLANDO AQUEL PAISAJE TAN BONITO) PERO DESPUES DE UN RATO.................

ANNA: Parece que la lluvia esta arreciando de nuevo

YOH: Si, je, je, je

NUEVAMENTE AMBOS SE QUEDARON CALLADOS VIENDO COMO LA LLUVIA IBA ADQUIRIENDO CADA VEZ MAS FUERZA, HASTA QUE DE PRONTO UN RAYO HIZO RETUMBAR TODO EL CIELO E ILUMINO LOS ROSTROS DE ANNA Y DE YOH Y ENTONCES....................

ANNA: (Abrazó a Yoh y se sujetó con fuerza a el ya que el estruendo que habia causado el rayo la habia asustado)

YOH: (Veia muy extranado a Anna ya que ella nunca habia hecho algo similar antes) Pe, pero Anna

ANNA: (Volviendo en si y apartandose de Yoh rapidamente) Lo...lo siento es que yo........

YOH: Te asustaste por el rayo

ANNA: (Un poco roja) !Claro que eso no es cierto!

YOH: Y entonces ?por qué me abrazaste?

ANNA: Pues fue..... fue....fue porque........ (Cuando Anna estaba diciendo esto desviaba su mirada de la de Yoh)

YOH: Bueno, eso ya no tiene importancia

(Cuando Yoh dijo esto la lluvia comenzo a parar, el cielo comenzo a despejarse y en eso salio un hermoso arco iris que iluminaba todo el cielo y fue entonces cuando Anna comenzo a sentirse un poco rara)

YOH: Ya viste Anna, un paisaje como este no se ve todos los dias (Yoh decia esto mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello de Anna)

ANNA: Si, tienes razon (fue durante este momento que Anna comenzó a sentir nuevamente un sentimiento que habia tenido desde algunos dias atras y que aun no lograba comprender)

ANNA: (Se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos y esto era lo que pasaba por su mente: Anna: Por qué, por qué siento nuevamente esto, será que a caso yo..... No, no puede ser

YOH: ?Te ocurre algo malo Annita?

ANNA: No, no es nada. La tarde ya comenzó a enfriar, mejor me meto a la casa, no sea que me vaya a dar un resfriado

YOH: Si tú lo dices.....

ANNA: Y por cierto como ni Manta ni Horo-Horo estan a ti te tocará hacer la cena y será mejor que vayas a comprar los ingredientes porque el bueno para nada de Horo-Horo se acabó todo lo que habia en la alacena

YOH: (Con cara de sufrimiento) Está bien, como digas Annita

ANNA: Y que esperas ahí paradote, las cosas no se hacen por sí solas, le diré a Amidamaru que te acompane (Y Anna se metió a la casa y dejó al pobre de Yoh todo confundido y con una cara de sufrimiento)

YOH: Creo que jamas comprenderé a las mujeres

EN ESO YOH ESCUCHO UN RUIDO EXTRANO Y DECIDIO IR A VER QUE ERA, SE ACERCÓ LENTAMENTE A LOS ARBUSTOS QUE ERA DE DONDE PROVENIA AQUEL RUIDO EXTRANO, CUANDO YOH LLEGO FINALMENTE AL LUGAR DE DONDE PROVENIA EL RUIDO VIO QUE SALTABAN UNAS COSAS PUNTIAGUDAS DENTRE LOS ARBUSTOS Y LAS AGARRÓ, PERO CUANDO LAS JALO PARA SACARLAS RESULTO QUE QUIEN PRODUCIA ESOS RUIDOS EXTRANOS ERA UNA PERSONA QUE TODOS CONOCEMOS, PERO QUE EN ESE MOMENTO A CAUSA DE LA LLUVIA SE ENCONTRABA LLENO DE LO LODO Y PASTO, MOJADO, CON UNA QUE OTRA RAMA EN LA CABEZA, LASTIMADO Y A PUNTO DE DESMALLARSE Y POR ESTAS RAZONES YOH NO LO RECONCOCIO INMEDIATAMENTE Y SE ASUSTÓ.

YOH: !Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

Despues de un rato Yoh reconoció que quien hacia esos ruidos extranos era.....

YOH: !!??Hoto-Hoto??!!

(Reaccionando milagrosamente de inmediato)

HORO: !?Como me llamaste?!

YOH: !Ah! Pero si eres tú Hoto-Hoto, que bueno que ya reaccionaste

(Agarro a Yoh por el cuello y lo empezo a sacudir por todas partes como si fuera un muneco de trapo)

HORO: !!Ya te he dicho como un millon de veces que no me llames Hoto-Hoto!! Porque si lo sigues haciendo te juro que te voy a........ te voy a.........

YOH: Me vas a que

HORO: Te voy a....... a........ (En eso Horo cae al suelo)

YOH: !Ay! Pobre Hoto-Hoto, creo que ya se desmayó, mejor lo llevaré adentro

(En ese momento Anna venia saliendo de la casa con Amidamaru a su lado)

ANNA: Que pasa Yoh porque se escucha tanto ruido

YOH: Lo que pasa es que encontré al pobre de Horo-Horo todo lastimado, tirado y sucio aquí en el suelo

AMIDAMARU: ?Es verdad lo que dijo amo Yoh?

YOH: Sí Amidamaru, por cierto lo mejor será que lo meta a la casa para que descanse

(Anna se volteo de espaldas, cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos)

ANNA: Ni creas que dejaré que metas a la casa a ese bueno para nada

YOH: Pero Annita yo..... yo....

ANNA: No me importa lo que digas, no quiero a ese dentro de la casa y mas te vale que ya vayas a comprar lo de la cena o te va a ir muy mal (Despues de decir esto Anna se metió a la casa)

YOH Y AMIDAMARU:

AMIDAMARU: Y que haremos amo Yoh

YOH: No lo sé ji,ji,ji

AMIDAMARU:

YOH: Ya sé, tengo una idea para que Horo-Horo se levante

(Yoh saco una manzana que traia en la bolsa de su pantalon y la partio por la mitad)

AMIDAMARU: ?Que tiene pensado hacer amo Yoh?

YOH: Ya lo veras Amidamaru ji,ji,ji

(Yoh paso la manzana por la nariz de Horo-Horo haciendo que este despertara y empezara a comer)

HORO: !Que rica manzana!

AMIDAMARU: Asombroso, el joven Horo-Horo se ha recuperado

YOH: Ji,ji,ji te lo dije Amidamaru

(Horo-Horo ya habia terminado de comerse la manzana y a penas se dio cuenta que Yoh estaba ahi)

HORO: ?Yoh? ?Amidamaru?

YOH:?Que pasa Hoto-Hoto?

HORO: ?Como me llamaste?

YOH: Perdon, quise decir Horo-Horo ji,ji,ji, ?que te pasó? ?por qué estabas tirado aquí en el patio?

HORO: Pues veras............

CUANDO HORO-HORO TERMINÓ DE CONTARLE A YOH LO QUE HABIA OCURRIDO CON ANNA......

YOH: Vaya, así que eso fue lo que te hizo Anna

HORO: Sí

AMIDAMARU: Pobre de usted joven Horo-Horo

YOH: !Es cierto, ya se me hizo tarde para ir a comprar lo de la cena, vienes Horo-Horo o te quedas aquí en la casa

HORO: !Bromeas yo quedarme con esa histerica, jamas!

YOH: Pues entonces veamonos

AMIDAMARU Y HORO: !Si!

CUANDO YOH, AMIDAMARU Y HORO-HORO YA HABIAN TERMINADO DE HACER LAS COMPRAS Y VENIAN DE REGRESO A LA CASA YA ERA TARDE Y LAS CALLES ESTABAN MUY OSCURAS Y CON UN POCO DE NEBLINAY ELLOS VENIAN CAMINANDO POR UN CALLEJON CON MUY POCA LUZ CUANDO ESCUCHARON UNA VOZ.

VOZ: Vaya, vaya, Pero que tenemos aquí a un par de cucarachas que pueden ser aplastadas en cualquier momento (La voz decia esto mientras dejaba ver su silueta desde la azotea de una casa un poco alta)

YOH: !Pero si es Len Tao!

LEN: Así es, soy yo, pero veo que no vienes solo sino que te acompanan el samurai y el pelos de estropajo

(Len decia esto mientras saltaba de la azotea y dejaba ver su rostro lentamente)

HORO: !!??Como me llamaste??!!

LEN: Pelos de estropajo, es que acaso a parte de feo ahora eres sordo

HORO: !!!Grrrrrr!!! Pero como te atreves a llamarme así cuando tú eres quien tiene esos pelos necios y parados

LEN: !!??Como me dijiste??!! !Anda, atrevete a repetirlo y te juro que no viviras para contarlo!

HORO: !Pelos necios, pelos necios! (Horo-Horo decia esto mientras le sacaba la lengua a Len Tao)

LEN: !!!Grrrrr!!! !Quieres pelear o qué!

YOH: Vamos chicos, tranquilicense apenas si se ven y ya quieren matarse (Yoh decia esto intentando calmar la situacion pero nadie le hacia caso)

HORO: Pues peleemos

(Para ese entonces Horo-Horo y Len ya estaban frente a frente e Yoh se temia lo peor)

LEN: Creeme que no te será tan facil vencerme porque despues de que terminó la competencia del Shaman King regresé a China y he estado entrenando como no tienes idea y me he vuelto mas fuerte para derrotar a quien se ponga en mi camino y no me importa si ese alguien es el mismo Rey Shaman (Len decia esto mientras volteaba a ver a Yoh)

HORO: !Ah si! Pues yo creo que nada mas estas fanfarroneando, ademas yo tambien he entrenado mucho durante este tiempo y me he vuelo muy fuerte

LEN: Pues si es así vamos a pelear

(En eso Yoh grito muy fuerte por lo que logro llamar la atencion de Len y Horo-Horo quienes ya no siguieron peleando)

YOH: !!Quieren callarse los dos!!

LEN Y HORO:

YOH: !Ya se hizo muy tarde y de seguro Anna debe estarnos esperando en casa y si no llegamos pronto nos va a matar!

HORO: Pues yo no le tengo miedo, pero.... pero solamente por esta vez tuviste suerte Len (Horo decia esto mientras cerraba los ojos)

LEN: !Bah! Porque tenerle miedo a una mujer

YOH Y HORO: !No conoces a Anna!

LEN:

YOH: Oye Len quieres venir a cenar con nosotros

LEN: No, gracias pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer

HORO: !Estas loco o qué te pasa Yoh! Este no va a venir a cenar con nosotros

(Gracias a este comentario de Horo-Horo Len se molesto y decidio acompanarlos a cenar solamente para hacer enojar a Horo-Horo)

LEN: !Esperen! Creo que haré una excepcion y los acompanare acenar

YOH: !Genial!

HORO: No lo puedo creer

LEN: Pues creelo

AMIDAMARU Y BASON:

CUANDO YA HABIAN TERMINADO DE CENAR EN LE PENSION ASAKURA..........

HORO: !Que bien comí!

YOH: !Ahhh! Tienes toda la razon Hoto-Hoto

HORO:

YOH: !Perdon, Horo-Horo!

LEN: Pero que tontos

ANNA: Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, creo que mejor iré a dormir

HORO: Si, yo tambien tengo mucho sueno

(Cuando Horo-Horo se disponia a irse a su habitacion Anna se levanto de su lugar y lo detuvo)

ANNA: !A donde crees que vas!

HORO: !Ya te dije que a dormir!

ANNA: Pues ninguno de los tres va a salir de aquí hasta que limpie todo este desorden y lave los platos

YOH, LEN Y HORO: !?Queeeee?!

ANNA: Que estan sordos o qué, dije que no se iran hasta que limpien todo esto

YOH Y HORO:

LEN: Pues yo no voy a limpiar nada, soy el invitado

(Anna se acerco a Len y le echo una mirada fria)

ANNA: Pues eso a mí no me importa

LEN: !Ya me voy!

ANNA: ?No crees que se te olvida algo? (Anna decia esto mientras le mostraba a Len a su espiritu Bason que estaba atado junto con Amidamaru por el collar de Anna)

LEN: ?Que?

ANNA: Y mas les vale que se apuren (Cuando Anna dijo esto salió de la cocina con rumo a su recamara)

YOH, LEN Y HORO:

YOH: Perdonala Len, lo que pasa es que ella es así con todos

LEN: Tiene un caracter de los mil demonios no sé como es que la aguantaras ahora que se casen

YOH:

HORO: Pues ha limpiar se ha dicho

(Horo decia esto mientras tomaba un trapo y unos platos de la mesa y comenzaba a cantar con su afinada voz)

HORO: (Cantando muy fuerte) Aserejé ja deje dejebe............

YOH Y LEN:

DESPUES DE QUE LOS TRES SHAMANES HABIAN TERMINADO DE LIMPIAR EL TIRADERO......

YOH: !Uff! Por fin terminamos, estoy muerto

HORO: !No siento mis manos y mis pies!

LEN: Y yo tengo los oidos reventados por estar escuchando al pelos de estropajo cantar todo este tiempo

HORO: Te daria una paliza si no estuviera todo molido

YOH: Vamonos a dormir

HORO: !Siiiiiiii!

LEN: Yo me voy a mi casa

YOH: Ya es muy tarde, porque mejor no te quedas aquí por esta noche, ademas recuerda que Anna tiene a Bason

LEN: Es cierto, bueno me quedaré aquí solo por esta noche

YOH:

HORO: Zzzzzzzzzz (Ya se habia quedado dormido encima de la mesa)

YOH: Parece que Hoto-Hoto ya se nos adelantó

Y ESA NOCHE TODOS DURMIERON TRANQUILAMENTE.


	3. Una joven misteriosa

Cap. 3 Una joven misteriosa

En la ultima ocasion......

Yoh, Len y Horo se fueron a dormir despues de haber limpiado lo que habian dejado de la cena y al dia siguiente......

EN LA COCINA......

LEN: No hay nada mejor que comer algo despues de haber hecho un poco de ejercicio en la manana ?no lo crees Bason?

BASON: !Claro que sí senorito Len!

LEN: Por cierto en donde estan Yoh y el pelos de estropajo

(Mientras Len decia esto Anna se encontraba parada en la entrada a la cocina)

ANNA: Si estas buscando a esos inutiles te aviso que aun siguen dormidos

LEN: Vaya, esto era de esperarse, mejor los iré a levantar

(Despues de esto Len inmediatamente salio de la cocina y se dirigio al lugar donde dormian Horo e Yoh)

LEN: Despierten ya es tarde

YOH Y HORO:

LEN: !Que se despierten!

YOH Y HORO:

(Como Yoh y Horo no despertaban Len se puso furioso asi que grito lo mas fuerte que pudo)

LEN: !!!Que se despierten, estan sordos o qué!!!

YOH Y HORO: !!!Ahhhhhhhh!!!

YOH: Que... Que pasa aquí, porqué gritas Len (Yoh decia esto mientras bostezaba)

HORO: Sí, que te pasa Len con ese ruido podrias despertar a media ciudad

LEN: !Pues que querian que hiciera si les estuve hablando y no se despertaban!

YOH: Bueno, pero no te enojes ji,ji,ji

LEN: Como odio esa risa de tonto que tienes

HORO:

LEN: !!Levantate pelos de estropajo!!

HORO: ?Como me llamaste?

LEN: No tengo porque repetir las cosas a los tontos

HORO: (En tono burlon) !Ay si, no tengo porque repetir las cosas a los tontos!

LEN: (Volteó a ver a Horo con una cara de pocos amigos)

YOH: Bueno chicos no peleen, mejor vamos a banarnos y a desayunar

HORO: Sí, tienes razon

DESPUES DE QUE YOH Y HORO SE HABIAN TERMINADO DE BANAR EL DESAYUNO ESTABA LISTO.

EN LA COCINA......

YOH: Esto está delicioso

HORO: Sí

YOH: Y quien preparó el desayuno

LEN: Fui yo

HORO: Creo que por fin saber hacer algo bien

LEN: No hables con la boca llena

HORO: !Callate!

ANNA: !Callense todos!

YOH, LEN Y HORO:

(En eso escucharon que alguien habia entrado a la casa)

MANTA: Buenos dias

YOH: !Manta, que gusto verte!

(Manta se sento al lado de Yoh)

HORO: Manta no quieres desayunar con nosotros

MANTA: No, gracias Horo pero ya desayuné

HORO: Pos allá tú (Cuando Horo dijo esto tenia la boca llena y se atragantó)

LEN: Le dije que no hablara con la boca llena

ANNA: Que tonto

HORO: (Estaba tirado en el suelo inmovil)

YOH Y MANTA:

MANTA: Parece que la lluvia de ayer nunca hubiera ocurrido, el dia está hermoso

YOH: SÍ

ANNA: ?Y que te trae por aquí manta?

MANTA: !Es cierto! Me acaba de llegar un e-mail de Lyserg

TODOS: ?De Lyserg?

ANNA: ?Y quien es Lyserg?

YOH: Lyserg es un shaman que participó en el torneo de shamanes, ya te he hablado de el

ANNA: Ya veo

MANTA: Sí, ese es Lyserg

YOH: ?Y qué decia Manta?

MANTA: Pues decia que iba a venir a visitarnos el 29 de julio

LEN: Pero si hoy es 29 de julio

MANTA: Así es, Lyserg llegará hoy a Japon, tambien me comentó que queria conocer un poco mas de la cultura de nuestro pais y dijo que iba a venir con su unica prima

YOH: ?Tiene una prima?

LEN: Pero creí que no tenia familia

ANNA: Que interesante historia pero......

TODOS: Pero que Anna

ANNA: ?Quien va a lavar los trastes sucios?

(Anna miraba de forma malefica a Manta)

MANTA: No me mires a mí

TIEMPO DESPUES......

MANTA, YOH Y LEN:

YOH: ?Y a qué hora va a llegar Lyserg?

MANTA: Pues considerando la diferencia de tiempo entre Inglaterra y Japon como en unas diez horas

LEN: Llegará justo a la hora de la cena, que oportuno

YOH: !Genial! Ese será tiempo suficiente para prepararle un banquete de bienvenida

LEN: Porque armar tanto escandalo

YOH: Por cierto, ?alguien ha visto a Hoto-Hoto?

MANTA: Desde que llegué no lo he visto

LEN: Yo me alegro de que no esté aquí

YOH: ?Escuchan ese ruido?

MANTA: ?Cual?

YOH: Oops!

(Yoh se dio cuenta que estaba sentado sobre Horo-Horo)

YOH: !Ay Hoto-Hoto perdoname! ?Estas bien?

HORO: Si, no te preocupes estoy bien, pero no me llames Hoto-Hoto

YOH: Ji,ji,ji

ANNA: Escuché que van a preparar un banquete

YOH: ?De donde saliste Anna?

ANNA: Eso es lo de menos, lo unico que les voy a decir es que si planean hacer ese banquete deberan de comprar las cosas que vayan a ocupar con su dinero y mas les vale que cuando terminen todo quede bien limpio

YOH: Annita, no te enojes

ANNA:

HORO: Pues que les parece si vamos a comprar de una vez los ingredientes

DIEZ HORAS DESPUES......

AMIDAMARU: Parece que todo esta listo amo Yoh

YOH: Así es Amidamaru

BASON: Senorito Len, parece que todo le quedó delicioso

LEN: Y que esperabas, a mi todo siempre me queda perfecto

HORO: !Ay Kororo!, no te comas eso

Kororo:

MANTA: Parece que lo unico que falta es el invitado de honor

ANNA: Pues si no llega pronto empezaremos a comer sin el

(En eso suena un portazo)

YOH: ?Sera posible?

LEN:

HORO: !Que emocion

ANNA:

TODOS (MENOS LEN Y ANNA): !Bienvenido Lyserg!

LYSERG: !Vaya, pero que agradable sorpresa, no me esperaba algo así!

YOH: Es cierto Lyserg no conoces a Anna

(Yoh decia esto mientras traia a Anna para que conociera a Lyserg)

LYSERG: ?Anna?

HORO: Sí, la prometida de Yoh

LYSERG: ?Su prometida?

YOH: Anna, te presento a Lyserg. Lyserg, te presento a Anna

LYSERG: Mucho gusto (Lyserg decia esto con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro)

ANNA: Si, como sea

(Todos comenzaron a saludar a Lyserg, pero pronto se dieron cuenta que no venia solo)

YOH: ?Y quien es ella?

LYSERG: A ella es mi prima Lena

(La prima de Lyserg, Lena era muy parecida a Lyserg en la cara solamente que con el cabello hasta el hombro con una diadema, ojos verdes, vestia de un modo muy similar al de Avril Lavigne)

YOH: Pues mucho gusto Lena

LENA: El placer es todo mio

YOH: Vamos chicos, saluden a Lena

LEN: Hola

LENA:

LEN: !Bah!

ANNA: Mucho gusto

LENA: Al contrario

(Horo-Horo se habia quedado inmovil despues de ver a la prima de Lyserg)

LENA: (Refiriendose a Horo) ?Y tú no me vas a saludar?

HORO: Ho..... hola, mi nombre es Hoto-Hoto

LENA:

HORO: No, quise decir Horo-Horo

LENA: Gusto en conocerte Horo-Horo

HORO:

CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN PLATICANDO MUY TRANQUILAMENTE APARECIÓ ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO ESPERABAN.

HAO: Pero que tierno, así que hacen un reunion y no me invitan a ella

(Hao se encontraba sentado en la copa de un arbol)

TODOS: !?Hao?!

YOH: ?Que rayos estas haciendo aquí Hao?

HAO: Pero que forma es esa de dirigirte hacia tu antepasado Yoh Asakura

LYSERG: Hao que estas haciendo aquí, vete de inmediato (Lyserg decia esto mientras se preparaba con su pendulo y Morphin para atacar a Hao)

HAO: Tranquilicense, vengo en son de paz, no los voy a matar ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,

HORO: Y quiere que pensemos que no nos va a matar si se rie como la bruja del cuento de los tres cochinitos

LEN: !No seas tonto, en los tres cochinitos no hay bruja, la bruja es de Blancanieves!

HORO: Como sea, pero tiene risa de bruja

(De pronto Hao aparece frente a Horo)

HORO:

HAO: !Tonto e ingenuo mortal! Ja,ja,ja,ja

YOH: Contesta Hao que estas haciendo aquí

HAO: Yo he venido por......

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN LUGAR DEL INFIERNO UN DEMONIO Y UN ESPIRITU MALIGNO PLANEAN ALGO.

VOZ 1: Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que te pedí

VOZ 2: Claro que si, con tal de volver a la vida y tener nuevamente un cuerpo seria capaz de hacer todo

VOZ 1: Eso me gusta, entonces te daré un cuerpo y te sacaré del infierno, pero recuerda cual es tú mision

VOZ 2: No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de eliminar al nino que se convirtió en el rey shaman

VOZ 1: Ha llegado el momento de nuestra venganza Yoh Asakura

CONTINUARA............


	4. Una voz

****

**Cap. 4 Una voz...**

****

ANTERIORMENTE LYSERG LLEG" A LA CASA DE YOH CON SU PRIMA LENA, APARECI" INESPERADAMENTA HAO Y EN UN LUGAR DEL INFIERNO UNAS VOCES PLANEABAN LA DERROTA DE YOH.

PENSION ASAKURA...

LYSERG: Porqué has venido Hao, anda responde

HAO: Eso no es de su incumbencia, no se los dir

LYSERG: Ya veras como esta vez si te derrotar

HAO: Con que quieres pelear !pues peleemos!

LYSERG: !Preparate Morphin!

YOH: !Calmense, que no ven que estan preocupando a todos!

(Todos estaban en silencio y mirando a Hao y Lyserg)

DESPUES DE UNOS MINUTOS DE SILENCIO......

HORO: Oigan......

(Todos hasta Hao y Lyserg voltearon a ver a Horo)

TODOS: Qu

HORO: Ya vamos a cenar porque me muero de hambre

(Al oir esto todos se cayeron de espaldas)

LEN: !Pero tenias que salir con tus cosas!

HORO: Que, no he comido desde hace 2 horas

YOH: Parece que Horo-Horo tiene razon, mejor vamos a cenar y ahí nos daras todas las explicaciones Hao

(Cuando Yoh volteo a ver a Hao este se encontraba al lado de Anna)

YOH: o

HAO: Y como has estado linda Anna?

ANNA: Pues sin ti muy bien

(Hao paso su brazo por la espalda de Anna y como era de esperarse Anna se enojo)

ANNA: !Apartate de mi bestia peluda!

(Inmediatamente Hao salio volando de ahi)

HAO: !Ahhhhhhh! xOx

TODOS: oO

MANTA: Creo que Hao se lo tenia bien merecido

YOH: Ji,ji,ji

HORO: !Vamos a cenar!

YOH: Lamento todo esto Lyserg

LYSERG: Descuida Yoh

DURANTE LA CENA......

LEN: (Refiriendose a Horo) Parece que no has comido en un ano

HORO: !Callate!......Manta pasame el pollo

MANTA: Pero si ya te lo acabaste todo

HORO: Entonces pasame el sushi

MANTA: Pero si tambien te lo comiste todo

LEN: Mejor preguntale a Manta si hay algo que no te hayas comido

HORO: (En tono sarcastico) Ja,ja,ja que gracioso Len

LENA: Oye

HORO: ?Me hablas a mí?

LEN: A quien mas crees que le estan hablando sopenco

LENA: Si, te hablo a ti

HORO: ?Que quieres?

LENA: Si quieres puedes comerte mi racion, no la voy a comer

HORO: ?En serio?

LENA: Claro, ya comí en el avion

HORO: Gracias

LENA: n

LEN: Pero que tonto

MANTA: o ya van a empezar

ANNA: Así que vienes de Inglaterra

LYSERG: Si, así es

ANNA: Y eres un shaman

LYSERG: ?Como?

ANNA: Olvidalo

LYSERG: ??

YOH: No has respondido a mi pregunta, ?que has venido a hacer Hao?

HAO: Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia

YOH: ¬¬

HAO: Pero no te preocupes, ya les dije que no vengo con malas intenciones ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja

(Hao comenzo a reirse tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlo)

YOH: Creo que tendras que aprender a controlar tu risa

HAO: a mi nadie me dice que debo hacer ¬¬

(De pronto escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta)

MANTA: Alguien está tocando

YOH: ?Quien será?

ANNA: No esperamos a nadie, a menos que se le haya ocurrido de nuevo al puerquito llamar a la pizzeria

HORO: !A quien le estas llamando puerquito amargada!

ANNA: ?Como me dijiste?

HORO: oôUuUu

LEN: Porque mejor no vas a ver quien es, puerquito

HORO: !Callate!

MANTA: Mejor yo iré a ver quien es

(Cuando Manta abrio la puerta descubrio a una joven casi moribunda)

MANTA: !Ayudenme!

(Todos salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba)

YOH: ?Pero quien es ella?

MANTA: No lo sé, cuando salí a abrir aquí estaba

LYSERG: Será mejor que llamemos a un medico

LEN Y HORO: !Yo lo iré a llamar!

YOH: Anna, porque mejor no vas con Lena por unas toallas humedas

ANNA: ¬¬

YOH: Por favor Annita, no te enojes - Yoh puso cara de perrito triste --

ANNA: Está bien, pero deja de verme de esa forma, pareces perrito faldero

LYSERG: ?Y yo qué hago?

YOH: Lyserg, ve con Manta a prepararle un sillon para que se recueste

CUANDO YOH Y LA JOVEN ESTABAN A SOLAS......

YOH: ?Pero qué te pasó?

JOVEN: Ayudame

YOH: No te preocupes, ya fueron por ayuda

JOVEN: Dime como te llamas

YOH: Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura

JOVEN: El mio es Deina

YOH: ?Denia?

DEINA: Si, así es ?te puedo pedir un favor?

YOH: Por supuesto

DEINA: Me podrias dar tu mano

YOH: ?Para qué?

DEINA: Por favor, hazlo

YOH: Está bien

Cuando Yoh le dio la mano a Deina sintió algo que nunca antes habia sentido

DEINA: ?Que te pasa?

(Yoh reacciono de inmediato)

YOH: Nada

MIENTRAS TANTO DENTRO DE LA CASA......

MANTA: Me pregunto quien será esa joven misteriosa

LEN: No lo sé, pero me da un mal presentimiento

HORO: A ti todos te caen mal

HAO: (Pensando) Pero que tontos, no saben lo que les espera, esto apenas está comenzando

EN ESE MOMENTO UN PAR DE OJOS EN LA OSCURIDAD OBSERVABAN COMPLACIDOS TODO LO OCURRIDO ANTERIORMENTE

VOZ: Pronto todo estará listo, preparense tontos humanos porque no saben lo que les espera

* * *

Bueno este es el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado nn como notaron no pude inspirarme mucho así que salió medio rarito jeje xO pero para el próximo sólo les puedo decir que.... ocurrirá algo terrible xx em cof cof mejor los dejo con la duda xDD porfa dejen sus reviews sino Ryu se los va a llevar .


	5. Hasta pronto

**Cap. 5 "Hasta pronto"**

****

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR UNA MISTERIOSA JOVEN LLAMADA DEINA LLEGO A LA CASA DE YOH MUY DEBIL Y TODOS SE PREGUNTABAN QUIEN ERA, DE DONDE VENIA, QUE LE HABIA PASADO

YA HABIA PASADO UN RATO DESDE DE QUE LA MUCHACHA MISTERIOSA HABIA LLEGADO

LYSERG: Ya está todo listo Yoh

YOH: Que bien, oye Lyserg me podrias ayudar a llevarla dentro de la casa

LYSERG: Por supuesto que s

INMEDIATAMENTE LOS DOS CARGARON A DEINA EN SUS HOMBROS

DEINA: Muchas gracias

YOH: No te preocupes, no es nada

LYSERG: Recuestate en el sillon, eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento

DEINA: Gracias

INMEDIATAMENTE DE QUE DEINA SE RECOSTO EN EL SILLON SE QUEDO DORMIDA

HORO Y LEN: !El doctor ya viene en camino!

LENA: Aquí estan las toallas humedas que pidieron

YOH: Gracias Lena

LENA:

MANTA: Y quien es ella Yoh?

YOH: Su nombre es Deina y eso fue todo lo que me pudo decir

MANTA: Ya veo

HAO: Y yo que creí que mi llegada habia sido inesperada

HORO: !Y tú de donde saliste!

HAO: Por si no te has dado cuenta he estado aquí todo el tiempo

YOH: !Shhhhhhh! No hagan ruido sino Deina se despertar

LEN: Pues no creen que el doctor ya se tardó demasiado, ya tiene como una hora que le llamamos

YOH: No te preocupes ya veras que pronto llegar

(Entonces alguien sale entre las sombras)

ANNA: Pero que impacientes son

LYSERG: Pero si eres tú Anna

ANNA: Por cierto, aquí está el doctor

TODOS: ?Donde?

(Entonces sale una figura de la oscuridad)

HORO: !Un zombi!

MANTA: Pero si es Fausto VIII

HORO: Pues yo lo supe todo el tiempo

LEN: Pues a mi no me dio esa impresion

HORO: !Ya callate!

FAUSTO: Hola a todos, ?como han estado?

YOH: Bien, gracias por preguntar

FAUSTO: Y en donde está el paciente

LYSERG: Aqu

(Inmediatamente Fausto comienza a hacer su trabajo)

FAUSTO: Eliza pasame los vendajes por favor

ELIZA: nn

FAUSTO: Y esto es el toque final

YOH: Y bien, como est

FAUSTO: Al parecer sus heridas no eran tan graves, necesitará una semana de reposo y con eso quedará como nueva

YOH: Gracias por todo, y cuanto te debemos

FAUSTO: No, no es nada, despues de todo ustedes me han devuelto a mi amada Eliza, bueno creo que ya me voy, hasta pronto

YOH: Gracias y nos vemos

(Entonces salen Fausto y Eliza muy abrazados y comienzan a dejar corazoncitos por donde van pasando)

HORO: Pero que cursis -.-U

DEINA: Creo que no podré seguir viajando en estas condiciones

YOH: No te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para tu recuperacion

DEINA: En verdad, pues muchas gracias. Ustedes son tan buenos que no sé como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi

YOH: No, no es nada

ANNA: Pues podrias empezar a agradecernoslo cuando te recuperes

YOH: Pero Anna......

ANNA: Pero que

YOH: Nada

LEN: Por cierto Deina, no nos has dicho que fue lo que te pas

DEINA: No lo recuerdo, solo sé que cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba muy lastimada

LENA: Pobrecilla

MANTA: Lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir

HORO: Si, me muero de sueno

YOH: Lyserg tu habitacion y la de Lena estan hasta el fondo, la de Lena es la que está del lado de la pared

LYSERG: Gracias Yoh, buenas noches

LENA: Buenas noches

(De pronto Hao habia aparecido detras de Anna asustandola)

HAO: Y en donde se supone que me quedar

ANNA: En la calle (cuando Anna dijo esto golpeó a Hao en la cabeza tan fuerte que lo mandó volando directo a un jarron que estaba por ahí y al pobre de Hao se le atoró la cabeza en el jarron )

HAO: xOx

CUANDO TODOS SE HABIAN IDO A DORMIR Y TODO SE ENCONTRABA EN SILENCIO......

HAO: Ho......ho.......hola alguien está por aquí, alguien me podria ayudar, creo que no volveré a hacer esto nunca

CONTINUARA......

* * *

Porfa dejen reviews, por lo menos una -U y no se pierdan la continuacion porque ocurriran cambios muy importantes, de hecho en el proximo capitulo todas las cosas podrian cambiar drasticamente para todos, su cambio podria ser positivo o negativo para todos, por cierto, ¿alguien ayudará al pobre Hao a salir de esta? 


	6. Au revoir

**Cap. 6 "Au revoir"**

YA HABIA PASADO UN MES DESDE EL INCIDENTE DE DEINA, LAS CLASES YA HABIAN COMENZADO Y LAS COSAS EN LA PENSION ASAKURA NO MARCHABAN MUY BIEN, PERO TODO CAMBIARIA ESE DIA, EN ESE DIA TAN INESPERADO EL DESTINO DE TODOS ESTABA A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR Y OCURRIRIAN CAMBIOS INESPERADOS Y LA VIDA DE ALGUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE CAMBIAR PARA SIEMPRE

EL SABADO POR LA MANANA EN LA PENSION ASAKURA......

DEINA: Levantense, ya está listo el desayuno

YOH: Huele delicioso, no cabe que Deina es la mejor cocinera que he conocido

HORO: No exageres tanto Yoh, Tamao tambien sabe cocinar muy bien

YOH: Si, tienes razon

HORO: Por cierto, tengo mucha hambre, ojalá que Deina haya preparado unos tamalitos de mole y un atole, oye Yoh escuchaste lo que dije, Yoh, Yoh, Yoh

YOH: o.o

(Yoh se habia quedado profundamente dormido)

HORO: !Levantate, no seas flojo!

YOH: !Ahhhhh, está bien, pero no tienes porque gritar!

HORO: Pues no me dejas otra opcion

CUANDO TODOS ESTABAN DESYUNANDO......

HORO: Ahora si te luciste Deina, esto está delicioso

DEINA: Pues gracias Horo-Horo, y a ti no te gustó Yoh

YOH: Claro que si, nunca antes habia probado algo tan delicioso en toda mi vida

LYSERG Y DEINA: Gracias por la comida

HORO: ?Anna te pasa algo? Te ves un poco pensativa

ANNA: No es nada, estoy bien

TODOS ESTABAN COMIENDO MUY A GUSTO CUANDO DE PRONTO LLEGO ALGUIEN

RYU: !Hola a todos, don Yoh como ha estado!

TODOS: Ryu?

RYU: Pe.... Pero si tambien está Lyserg

LYSERG: Hola Ryu

(Ryu salio corriendo directo hacia Lyserg y lo abrazo)

LYSERG: A mi tambien me da gusto verte de nuevo

LENA: Y quien es el Lyserg

LYSERG: Ah Lena, te presento a Ryu

LENA: Mucho gusto, soy Lena la prima de Lyserg

(Entonces a Ryu se le hizo un corazon en la punta de su peinado)

RYU: Pero si es la criatura mas linda que he visto en mi vida

LENA: ooU

RYU: Por cierto, se me olvidaba, no vengo solo alguien mas viene conmigo

ANNA: Y quien es

RYU: Pues es......

CHOCOLOVE: Soy yo Chocolove en persona

ANNA: Creo que llegó el circo a la ciudad

HORO: Pero si es el negrito sandia en persona

YOH: Por cierto Ryu y en donde está Jun Tao

RYU: Dijo que vendria mas tarde con Len Tao

Si se preguntan porque Yoh le pregunta a Ryu por Jun es porque ellos son novios nnUu

RYU: Y quien eres tu?

DEINA: Soy Deina, mucho gusto

YOH: Es una historia un poco larga, te la contaré despues

RYU: ?Alguien quiere pasear en motocicleta?

LYSERG: Gracias por tu invitacion Ryu, pero Lena y yo iremos a pasear un rato por la ciudad

HORO: Pues yo..... yo iré al campo con Kororo

HORO: =Yo ir con ese rarito ni de broma=

**Lo que aparece dentro de estos signos = = es lo que los personajes estan pensando**

YOH: Yo me quedaré a dormir un rato

ANNA: Iré de compras

RYU: Ya veo, bueno será otro dia

CHOCOLOVE: Entonces solo iremos tú y yo

RYU: Mejor callate, bueno ya nos vamos don Yoh, nos vemos luego

YOH: Hasta luego Ryu

LYSERG: Nos vemos Yoh

YOH: Adios

HORO: Ya me voy

TODOS SE HABIAN IDO EXCEPTO ANNA QUE SE HABIA QUEDADO AL ULTIMO

ANNA: Bueno luego vengo

YOH: Está bien Anna

YOH Y DEINA SE HABIAN QUEDADO SOLOS EN LA CASA, DEINA HABIA TERMINADO EL ASEO Y ESTABA DESCANSANDO EN EL PATIO, YOH POR SU PARTE HABIA DESPERTADO DE SU SIESTA Y CAMINABA A LA COCINA CUANDO VIO A DEINA SENTADA Y POR SU MENTE CORRIAN VARIAS COSAS QUE ERAN MUY CONFUSAS PARA EL

YOH: Pero que me está pasando, me siento confundido, desde hace un mes que me siento así, para ser mas exacto desde que llegó Deina, no lo entiendo, porque ser

(Yoh se le quedo viendo a Deina desde lo lejos y luego se acerco a ella lentamente)

YOH: Ho....hola Deina

DEINA: Yoh, pero que estas haciendo aqu

YOH: Nada, solo queria hablar contigo

DEINA: ?Sobre qué?

ANNA QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA SENTADA EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL PENSABA PROFUNDAMENTE

ANNA: =No, no lo entiendo que es lo que siento hacia Yoh, cada vez que lo veo me siento rara, ademas que es esto que siento cuando lo veo cerca de Deina, no lo entiendo=

ANNA YA SE IBA DEL LAGO CUANDO ALGO VINO A SU MENTE, SE TRATABA DE LA RESPUESTA A TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE HACIA EN SU MENTE, ESAS PREGUNTAS QUE LA CONFUNDIAN Y NO LA DEJABAN DORMIR TRANQUILA

ANNA: Será a caso que yo...... no, no puede ser, ?o si?, Lo mejor será que hoy mismo descubra que es todo esto

EN ESO ANNA LLEGO A LA PENSION, PERO COMO YOH Y DEINA ESTABAN MUY ENTRETENIDOS NO SE DIERONCUENTA DE SU LLEGADA

ANNA: Pero que estan haciendo esos dos, seguramente perdiendo el tiempo

HAO: Yo no estaria tan segura si fuera t

ANNA: Dejame en paz

HAO: Como quieras, allá tú sino me quieres creer

VOLVIENDO CON YOH Y DEINA......

DEINA: Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar

YOH: Que, pero de que estas hablando Deina, tú no te puedes ir

DEINA: Yoh yo......

YOH: =Pero que estoy diciendo=

Anna quien habia escuchado todo o anterior se encontraba inmovil, pero eso no era todo, lo peor estaba a punto de venir

YOH: Deina yo... yo...

DEINA: Pero Yoh, si tú tienes a tu prometida

YOH: Ya no se lo que mes está pasando desde hace tiempo que me siento inquieto

DEINA: Yoh yo....

Entonces ocurrió lo inesperado e Yoh y Deina se besaron

ANNA: Esto....... esto no puede ser, Yoh no se ha comportado de esa manera nunca, el no seria capaz de besar a nadie porque es muy despistado e inmaduro y.... y... el..... el no........

(Cuando Anna dijo esto se cayo de rodillas frente a la ventana)

HAO: Te lo dije

(Anna se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos)

ANNA: =Ahora me doy cuenta de lo que siento realmente hacia Yoh, pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde, su corazon pertenece a otra y yo... y yo no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo, lo mejor será que yo.......=

(Entonces Anna se levanto y se fue caminando hacia su habitacion)

HAO: Bien hecho hermanito, bien hecho

CONTINUARA.............

En el proximo capitulo ?Cual será la reaccion de Len ante la relacion entre Ryu y Jun? ?Que es lo que tiene pensado hacer Anna ante su terrible descubrimiento? ?Yoh realmente estará enamorado de Deina? ?Alguien pensará que Ryu no es raro? y ?Como habrá salido Hao del jarron sin la ayuda de nadie?

* * *

Hola!!! bueno este es el sexto capítulo del fic y ahora si a partir de aquí todo se pone mas emocionante jeje creo o.o bueno ojalá que les haya gustado y sus reviews son bien recibidas siempre asi que si quieren dejar una no me enojo xD

ahora contesto un review n.n

girl-of-the nigth(sweaty - jeje gracias nn pues trato de hacer el carácter de los personajes lo mas convincete posible.. o.o me alegra que te haya gustado como va quedando espero leerte por aca seguido =D


End file.
